Heretofore separate candy machines have been used to dispense pieces of candy from a container by some mechanism. This invention is directed to a plurality of candy dispensing machines by which a piece of candy can be dispensed from a container of a first machine, then into a second machine, and from the second machine into a third machine and so forth for as many machines as one desires to connect to each other for dispensing a piece of candy.